


【授翻/奇异铁】True north/极北之北

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Feel-good, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, inappropriate usage of the mirror dimension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 一切都始于一件外套，接着愈演愈烈变成了一场可怕的“谁更胜一筹”的攀比游戏。





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [true north](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686748) by [starscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/starscry). 



> 译者先插一句：本译文献给不拿油 ，和我一样喜欢这一篇！感谢你和我漫无边际地讨论题目含义、道具含义和出处、分析人物感情进展一直到群友都快看不下去我其实是在瞎扯了。同时也感谢翻译群的小伙伴一起扩展开车词汇啦哈哈哈。

一切都始于一件外套。

事情就是这样。他们 **再次** 击退了死亡，在半数的毁灭中得以幸存，而他们终究以某种方式击败了Thanos的这一事实（老实讲Tony至今仍不太确定他们是怎么做到的）令所有人都陷入了一种不可置信的虚空状态。他们活着。疲惫不堪，一只脚踏进坟墓。然而他们还活着，见到了下一次日出，再也不会如同曾经那样将生命视作理所当然。Tony逐渐认识到两桩事情：一件是，Pepper值得拥有一个更好的人，一个比起他来更为安定的人，一个比起他来更不容易因诡异的外星袭击事故而丧命的人。她是他最好的朋友之一，他爱她，然而她 **值得拥有更多** 。另一件是，他 **可能** 和Stephen Strange之间有些小问题。搞不好只是他的下半身替他说的，但关于那个“饶他一命我把宝石给你”的整个自我牺牲的一套多少使他的胸口涌上了些不明的情绪。

 **及时** 干他的 **行乐** 的想法就跟雷神之锤一般给了Tony当头一棒；于是，他一瘸一拐地走出了废墟，剥去他支离玻碎的装甲，说好听点算是堪堪止住了腹部还在滴血的刀戳的伤口；他说 **操他的** ，然后一把扯住了那愚蠢的斗篷的一角，将惊魂甫定的Stephen Strange拉进了一个吻当中。Stephen的回应比Tony能想象到的任何情况都显得更为乐意 **得多** ，而所有从他们初次见面就针锋相对剑拔弩张的时刻所建立起来的紧张情绪都在Stephen完好无损地活着回来而不是真的化成一堆灰烬的这一瞬间化为了激情释放。Tony差点仅靠（衣服都没脱的）干磨蹭着Stephen的腿就要到了，但最后还是以卵蛋憋到快炸了告终（Tony nearly dry-humps one out against Stephen’s leg, but ends up blue-balling himself你们自己感受吧我翻不来哈哈哈）因为他终于因为疲惫、疼痛和失血过多而倒下，于是Stephen带着他穿过传送门来到了那令人难以忘怀的故地，以及，迎接他们的正是一脸惊讶的Christine。

之后时间飞逝，Tony醒着的大部分工夫都用来投身于重建失去的一切，帮助地球在经历Thanos制造的重创之后回到正；Stephen则被圣所事务缠身，世界尚处在缓缓的自我修复之中，他得时刻密切关注着来自多元宇宙的潜在威胁，但他们不知何故总是能设法挤出时间去探望对方。当Tony干活到一半的时候他的工作间里打开了一个多维空间的裂口，随即便是快速而激烈的性事，偶尔是在布利克大街被摁在圣所墙壁上来一发的解压之旅（并且Tony永远不会习惯那愚蠢的该死的斗篷飘在四周而当时他嘴里甚至还含着Stephen的分身——他发誓那货绝对是用嫉妒的眼神在看他），然后一起在床上度过一个个夜半时分。这就是个工作约定；他们是理智的人，是地球所需的卫士，是那种偶尔会一起出去并且比偶尔要频繁地做爱的朋友（哦，炮友嘛）。就是这样的约定；行之有效。

但从某一点看来这开始变得有点 **不仅仅** 像是一个约定了。有时候，Stephen会自己带着外卖跑来Tony的实验室，把他从埋头整整连续干了三天的项目和咖啡-五-小时-能量耗尽-诱发性神经恍惚的循环中拖出来，强迫他吃点更实际能填肚子的东西然后至少睡上四个小时。其他时候，他们也会在深夜出门去吃点什么，就那么散散步聊聊天放放松像两个普通人一样，但他们可能——并没有——真的——在约会。

有时候Tony在夜半醒来，保持着糟糕的赤臀裸腚的样子，大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁、惊慌失措地从过于真实的噩梦中惊醒，攥紧了床单，Stephen就会在那儿帮他平复情绪，克服噩梦然后抱住他直至重新睡着。而在那些Stephen躺在他身边完全清醒、盯着天花板看的夜晚，他们的生活终于严丝合缝地赶上了彼此，Tony就在那儿，因为他完全懂。Stephen支撑着他，而他也支撑着Stephen——他们同样经历了匪夷所思的、超越世俗所知的狗屁麻烦（shit）而那甚至无法为大部分人所理解，但他们无需对彼此赘言。就是这样振奋人心。

这是种潜移默化，但确实发生了，而他们都没有费心纠结于此。Tony不想冒着无论现在他们已经拥有什么都可能会被搞砸的风险去打破砂锅地问“我们算是什么”，因为他喜欢这样，毕竟他一团糟的生活中已经很少有什么能顺顺利利的了，他想要保持这种相对稳定的状态。他倾向于觉得Stephen也是这么想的。他们友好互利关系中的额外“福利”部分不仅仅包括迅猛的手活，也包括了酣畅的、解压的性事。

在一个Tony突然十分渴望油腻快餐的凌晨两点，Stephen把他们带到了一个摒除在曼哈顿大街无尽喧嚣之外的闹中取静的24小时Denny’s连锁店（而Tony必须承认有一个这样的口袋巫师能带着他去到他想得到的任何鬼地方就好像对方是个穿梭在多维空间之间的优步司机一样真是方便透顶了；当然他不确定Stephen会同意这点所以他对此保留意见）。即便Tony足够有钱到想要什么就可以直接叫人送到家门口，但有什么能比得上夜半时分空无一人的Denny’s店里的气氛呢？只有他们二人——Tony大快朵颐吃着大满贯套餐，Stephen捧着薯条喝着咖啡，他们坐在昏暗的餐厅中，在老旧磨损的桌子前谈论着最近看到的学术期刊上关于的神经机械未来应用的内容，就像所有为人尊崇、受世界保护的学者会做的那样。

这不是一次意料之外的约会——也不尽然。尽管Tony心中有那么一小块觉得这就是类似的某种东西。Stephen像个真正的绅士一样提出要往Tony家里开个传送门回去但Tony拒绝了。他透过丹尼家脏兮兮的玻璃看向外面，望着一月份的雪花从空中悠悠飘落，被路边的街灯柔和的光芒照亮。

“外面很美，”他说。“我们应该走一段漫长的路回去。”

“漫长的路，”Stephen淡淡地重复道，“走回格林威治村。从杰克森高地。”

“喔，来嘛。就让我放纵一下。就走过几个街区，然后你就可以当你的哈利波特开个门带我们回你的地方啦。”

Stephen叹了口气选择了认命，Tony知道自己还没开战就获得了胜利。“好吧。”

他们离开了丹尼家，带着满身油腻的鸡蛋和咖啡味儿，一头栽进了冬日的夜里。宁静，平和，（就如同这城市的所有安宁），而Tony随着Stephen一同静静地迈着步子，赶上高个男人宽阔的脚步，看着雪花飘落，将地面覆上一层薄薄的纯白色的粉末。

他的呼吸透过嘴唇，融入空气，他们走得越远，越让Tony意识到外面是有多冷。此刻，从餐厅离开时带来的那一丝余温已经完全消散。

Tony穿着连帽衫和沾上了油渍的牛仔裤，意识到自己完全没准备好应付突发奇想地在雪夜里散步。他朝着Stephen瞥了一眼，对方穿着厚重的黑色外套，斗篷像一块过大的围巾裹在他脖子上；显然 **某人** 要么是在出门前就该穿什么和气象神进行了愉快交谈，要么就是提前在手机上看好了天气预报，或者说，该死的巫师们就是会在出门前那么干，今天。Tony将两臂交叠在胸前，有些发抖，但尽量忍着不要让自己看起来是在羡慕Stephen看起来有多么舒服。

他们沉默而安静地走了几分钟，Stephen在一盏路灯下停下了脚步。“冷么？”他问道，眉头微皱。

“你是怎么猜到的？”

“我的魔法第六感吧。”Stephen回答说，带着调侃的语气。他扯住自己外套的一只袖子，把胳膊抽了出来，然后又脱下了另一边。Tony突然被一阵温暖所包围——Stephen温柔地将外套披在他肩膀上裹紧，然后替他将翻领拉好。

“你得更好地照顾自己。”

“那就是为什么我有你在。”Tony反驳道，朝Stephen咧嘴一笑，牙齿还在冷得打颤。他将手伸进Stephen的外套将它裹得更紧些。衣服大了一两个码的样子，袖子也明显有点长，但是如此温暖舒适，闻上去有Stephen淡雅朴素的古龙水味道。

Stephen给了他一个白眼但没有自作聪明地反驳他。Tony发觉这种寂静如此动人。

次日清晨，他从圣所里Stephen的房间地板上捡起自己的衣服随意地拽过来穿上，然后发现昨夜搭在椅背上的外套滑到了地上。Tony走过去将衣服捡起来，然后走到Stephen面前将其递过去，“谢谢昨夜借给我这个。”

Stephen正在将自己的衣服穿回去，他用拇指摁了一下衬衫上的纽扣，然后停下来若有所思地看着Tony，接着摇了摇头。“留着吧。”

“什么？”Tony皱眉反问道。“这是你的啊。我说是，外套很漂亮，但我已经有一堆漂亮的外套了。”

“但似乎从来不穿这种。”Stephen漫不经心地说，扣好衬衫另一个袖子的扣子。“就当是礼物吧。”

“我不需——”

“关键不在于你需不需要，Tony；我只是喜欢送个礼物，就是那么简单。这件外套你穿着很好看，我希望你能留着它。穿衣穿它。”他语气坚决，明显不愿继续为此争论，不管Tony有多坚持。

“好吧，”Tony摆摆手承认自己败了。“好吧，我会留着的。”

“尽量别让它跟你别的外套一样待在衣柜里吃灰。”

“好啦，好啦。”

之后，当Stephen用法阵将Tony送回家之后，Tony穿着这件外套站在浴室的全身镜前，看着镜中自己的倒影，发现Stephen说得对——穿在自己身上确实很好看。别具品味，也很别致，尽管Tony知道对他来说衣服有点儿大，但他很喜欢衣服穿起来宽松的样子。

而当他凝视镜中的自己，他突然意识到就自己好像逐渐了解了对方，Stephen并不是毫无目的的送出礼物。着不仅是一件外套——事实上这意味着Tony穿了他的东西，就像向人展示财富、炫耀主权一般。这个想法让他有些着恼了，为什么Stephen该死的想要向Tony炫耀呢？Tony的银行账户几乎和他操蛋的多元宇宙一样深不可测好吗！

如果Stephen想要玩某种用钱决定“我的弟dì比你大”的游戏（some sort of monetary my-d**k-is-bigger-than-your-d**k game翻不来翻不来哈哈哈），那Tony相当乐意奉陪。

于是，一切都始于一件外套，接着愈演愈烈变成了一场可怕的“谁更胜一筹”的攀比游戏。


	2. （二）

接下来的几天里，Tony装作漫不经心地向Stephen打听他最喜欢吃什么。

花式法餐很烂，行不通——他只在回卡玛泰姬前参加的一个派对上吃过，那是他在长时间的工作之后不得不选择的工作餐，而派对上到处都是会舔你的屁股讲恶心的笑话的年轻的医生。他也不怎么迷快餐（而Tony，自诩为伟大的汉堡鉴赏家，在听到这个消息时相当失望），而是倾向于选择更为健康的菜肴。在反复思量后Tony认为日本菜还算稳妥值得一赌，于是便将这一计划提上了日程。

晚些时候，Stephen 与他碰上了头，就在当天早上Tony发信息告诉他的地方，穿着好看的休闲服而不是惯常的斗篷和长袍，看起来十分出众；Tony看过够多次这人不着寸缕的样子了，然后他发现自己总是很喜欢看对方穿着普通衣服的样子，而不是那副全副武装仿佛随时都能站上好莱坞大道上陪熙熙攘攘的游客人群拍照的样子。

“嘿！”他说着朝Stephen挥手，对方向他走来。

“嘿。”Stephen回道。“你穿了那外套。”

“喔哦，既然邮件坚持要让我穿……”

Stephen眼珠一转对他微微一笑，看了看面前的餐馆和挂在入口上方的招牌。“这是什么地方？”

“是一家铁板烧店。”Tony回答说，“我想你可能会喜欢，来吧，我都订好位置了。”

他们进门，里面空荡荡的只有几个服务生在那里走动，两名厨师站在主料理台后面。台前只布置了两个位置——正如Tony所需。

“Stark订的位置。”他说，朝侍者笑笑。她回以微笑和点头，“请这边走，先生们。”

Tony跟上她走着，Stephen则在他身边。“你该不是。”他低声说道，就在Tony耳边（而Tony好容易才克制住被这嗓音刺激得发颤的冲动——过去几个月他们在床上一同度过的时间里他已经相当熟悉这种嗓音了）。

“不是什么？”Tony有点过于漫不经心地问道。

“你该不是 **把整个餐厅给租下来了** 吧。”

“有那么明显？”

Stephen一脸正经，平铺直叙地看了他一眼。

“是的。”Tony说，在烧烤台前的其中一个座位上坐下，“你就别操心了。今天我请，你想吃什么都行。”

“不用，我们就跟往常一样AA。”

“——诶，诶！”Tony指责道，打断了Stephen。“我请客就好。就享受一下，让你的银行账户休息下。”

“为什么？”Stephen问，眉头微皱流露出困惑的神情，“我可以和往常一样自己买单的。”

“什么，我都不能招待自己的朋友吃个饭了？是这么个意思吗？”

“不，不是那个意思——我是说租了整个 **餐厅** 可不能只算是招待朋友了，你不觉得？”

“那就把你自己当成是个特殊的朋友好了。你走进了我的生活，也走进了我。从各方面而言。”他补充道，对Stephen露齿一笑。“不管怎么看你都是那么好，还送我外套——我想我得回赠你一个美好之夜当作回报。”

Tony朝侍者招招手拿来他选好的那支酒，将Stephen的杯子斟满，然后给自己也倒上。“就享受它吧，Stephen。我甚至还打算今天晚些时候让你用那些绳索做点你喜欢的事呢。”

对此Stephen紧绷的身体放松了些，嘴角漾起一个微笑。他捏住酒杯的杯颈，荡了荡里头的液体，然后举杯近唇，深饮了一口。“好吧。”他让步了。“但我会用的可远不止绳索哦。”

“嘿，我不会抱怨的。”

Tony与对方相视而笑；他从Stephen眼底的光芒中确定自己扳回了一城，但这还只是一场战役，他还没赢得整个战争呢。

\--------

Tony在黎明时分醒来（带着快要裂开的屁股），手机在他脑袋边的枕头上嗡嗡作响（该死的他怎么会在睡着的时候把手机放那儿的？）然后他收到了一条来自Stephen的短讯上面写着请 **查收** 你的邮件。他以手支颐，用指腹揉了揉仿佛永远都不会消退的黑眼圈，然后点开了邮箱应用。

“你最好是有个弄醒我的绝佳理由，Strange。”他自言自语道，在屏幕上滚过垃圾邮件、Pepper发给他的工作材料还有Thor发给他的油管小视频链接（这人终于搞定了中庭科技，给自己弄了一台手机然后注册了一个邮箱地址这样他就不必不得不依靠派出航空母舰或是见鬼的阿斯加德人过来才能进行长途通信了），终于滑到了Stephen发给他的一封未命名邮件。

 

From: **Stephen Strange, M.D., Ph.D**  [s.strange@kamartaj.edu]

Subject:（未命名）

To:  **Tony Stark**  [tony@starkenterprises.com]

FWD: Cyntexia科学年会策划组（是的你们可以看一下官网http://www.cyntexiaint.com/）

**预留时间** **: Cyntexia’s** **10周年年会**

尊敬的Dr.Strange，

Cyntexia国际科学论坛向您致以亲切的问候。我们诚邀您出席我们的科学与音乐之夜。

年会将于3月22日（周六）晚8:30在纽约科学馆举办，届时将为到场的各位提供一个难忘的夜晚。我们邀请了世界著名的纳米生物学家、 科学家Dr. Anya Al-Shahrani为今年的仪式作主题致辞，并邀请到了Drs. Angela O’Deorain 和 Olivia Colomar两位同各位交流纳米技术和应用生物技术的前沿可科技与相关应用的创新展望。

谨代表Cyntexia国际科学论坛期待您的出席。

 

Tony眯着眼看完了他发出荧光的手机屏上的文字，读了一遍，又堵了一遍，然后叫Friday立刻给Stephen打电话。

“你给我转发的是什么？邀请函？”对方一上线Tony就开口问道。

“ **你也早安。** ”Stephen说。“ **是** **Cyntexia** **年会邀请，你知道的，是吧？** ”

“嗯哼，是的——我看到了。那跟我有什么关系？”

“ **我希望那天晚上你同我一起出席。这可是你的拿手好戏。** ”

“什么，你是打算让我和你的医生朋友们谈天说地去吗？我还以为你都出了那些圈子了，以此作为与那魔戒契约的交换什么的。”

“你不必做任何不愿意做的事情。我想你会乐意和一些科学家和工程师待一个晚上一起听一些引人入胜的演讲。暂时远离那些官僚事务和复联那档子事一个晚上，回到你热爱的本源。”

Tony考虑了一下。过去一个月他都埋头于处理联合国的狗屁事务，解决一些比正常数量还多的奇怪的破事，而这些事情都或多或少需要复仇者密切关注。那令人筋疲力尽，尽管他能挤出时间跑出来一会（约会，出于叛逆情绪）和Stephen见面或者是看望下Pepper又或者是和Rhodey一起逛逛，但还是没有能完全舒缓他的紧张情绪。和Stephen一起参加一晚上的年会似乎……还算有趣。要是别人问他他是绝对不会考虑的（Pepper也好，或者，还有Bruce），但Stephen仿佛成了他的软肋，而这感觉还在与日俱增。

“好吧，接受你的约会邀请。”Tony告诉他。“有什么着装要求？”

“ **黑色领带。周六晚上大约8点25分左右我去接你可以吗？** ”

“听起来不错。”Tony翻了个身将手机防盗床头柜上，手指摁在通话结束键上。“我要继续睡了。晚——安。”

 

Stephen就如他所言在当晚的8点25分站在了Tony家门口，传送阵在他身后打开径直通往晚会现场附近的一个隐蔽地点，扭曲了他身后的空间。

“天啦，这可比开辆豪华轿车好多了，”Tony说着朝那传送口指了指，“你懂的，你和你的小巫师朋友们真应该去创业，你会因此一夜暴富的！”

“是秘法大师。”Stephen纠正道，尽管他的语气听起来是那种“ **我干嘛要纠结这个** ”的调调，“我们所有人都不会那样滥用魔法的。”

“你看起来还挺爱滥用的，只要你想从我这儿弄点啥，要么就是在星爸爸点错了单想让别人把饮品喝掉，你就会随时随地把自己传到我那儿去啊！”

“那不一样。”

“真的吗？怎么说？”

“因为是你。”Stephen回答说，就好像这样就能解释通一切。“我们进去吧。晚会要开始了。”

Tony跟着他穿过入口进到会场里，一种熟悉的氛围扑面而来，上流人士穿着价值不菲的西装与礼服，弦乐四重奏演奏出的柔和曲调同窃窃低语相杂糅，衬托得气氛愈发氤氲。

“可以吗？”Stephen问道，伸出了手臂。

Tony挽住了他。“真像是再次参加我的高中返校舞会呢。”

Stephen从鼻息里发出一声轻笑。“但是这一回，”Tony继续说，“我的约会对象可性感多了。”他在Stephen听到他的溢美之词而垂下头去的时候莞尔一下，伸手到对方的脖子后头挠了挠。

时间过得真快，Tony被介绍给了Stephen的老朋友和前同事们，这些人都是他在大学里面或是工作之后从事相关医疗领域工作的时候认识的。Tony觉得Anya Al-Shahrani相当迷人有趣还带着一丝狡黠，她不停地对着Stephen起哄说他过去在学生时代有多蠢。于是他们花了一小时的时间就相谈甚欢、一起喝了几杯香槟而Tony还飞快的地加入了这场起哄，让Stephen觉得懊恼。Anya的主题致辞很有感染力，Tony也很喜欢另外两位博士的精彩演说。

尽管对这里的大部分事物都相当熟悉，Stephen还是觉得再次沉浸在这样的学术环境中可说是让人耳目一起，更可况这个夜晚本身就十分 **愉快** 。Stephen在喝了一些香槟和大半杯Tony藏在西装外套里带进来的波本酒之后渐渐放松下来，而Tony爱死了酒精的效果涌上他脸庞的样子，那让他笑容满面，讲起了诙谐的俏皮话。Tony爱死了夜晚结束时Stephen的样子，领结有些松开，头发松软和蓬乱，以一种完全跟魔法不沾边的样子呈现。这让Tony有些希望自己能在那场意外之前认识Stephen就好了，这样他就能和他有更多的时间一起参与这样的场合，即便Tony原本通常都很讨厌这些场合。和Stephen一起的话，他不会讨厌的。

当他俩都倒在了吧椅上面的时候Tony甚至都没意识到有多晚了。Stephen一条胳膊搭在Tony的肩膀上，九堡忙着打扫卫生无暇搭理他们而Tony对于被忽略感到自得；不远处Anya在房间的另一头与一群徘徊未归的学者们交谈着，这个地方开始空了下来，现场的弦乐四重奏换成了轻柔低徊慢吟的爵士乐录音，灯光渐渐黯淡下来，窃窃的交谈声被偶然传来的空杯碰撞发出的 **叮咚** 作响所掩盖。

他靠在Stephen的臂膀里，看对方用颤抖的手在掌心点亮了一团小小的火光，就像是有人点着了一个打火机似的，让那团火光在掌心停留了一会儿然后缓缓熄灭化作一缕轻烟。这场景摄人心魂。Tony并不常看到Stephen这样随意地使用自己的能力，他猜是酒精让对方的自制力减弱了那么一点儿。

“巧妙地小把戏。”Tony呢喃道。

Stephen喃喃着表示同意。掌心燃起了另一团闪光，他举起那火焰让Tony看到，“碰碰它。”

Tony试探着伸出收取，相信Stephen不会做任何伤害自己的事情。他将指尖停留在火焰上方，没有任何感觉；于是他放低手指，渐渐深入了火苗的中心。

“冷的。”他说，声音中透出了惊讶。

“嗯。”焰心的蓝色翻飞着，渐渐变大，慢慢吞噬了黄色、金色和闪烁着的橙色光芒直至整个火焰都被浸染成了冷色调。Stephen低声吟诵着Tony听不懂的咒语，掌心的火焰渐渐向中心卷曲形成一个漩涡——期初是缓慢的，仿佛一个散漫的涡流，接着越来越快，越来越快直到像是以大海在暴风中的力量盘旋回环。Stephen将它靠近Tony的脸，手指在火焰的漩涡边弯曲，然后向外伸展；一束束细小的蓝色花火在面前熠熠生辉，在碰到Tony腿上的时候向空中四散开去。

魔法只是持续了一小会儿，但Tony觉得仿佛屏息了一生那么久。他 目光与Stephen的相接，而对方朝他露出了温暖的笑容。

“嘿。”Tony说。

“嘿。”Stephen回应。

“谢谢了。今晚，我是说。很愉快——我轻易不会这么轻容——在这里，陪你同老朋友见面。”

“你 **确实** 为我租下了整个餐厅，所以我试着给你些更棒的。”

“那我得承认你真的做到了。”Tony笑道，“你好像 **有点** 太了解我了。”

“那是桩坏事吗？”

他耸耸肩，“我不知道。这得你说了算，Doc。”

“我很乐于了解你。”

“有些人可不会同意的，如果他们听到你那么说。”

“我认为 **有些人** 有权表达观点，即使那不正确。”Stephen轻松地说。

Tony笑了。“啊，你是在对我说甜言蜜语然后等下好走后门（take me from behind你们懂的）吗？”

“有可能，又，或许，我是在表扬你。接受或者拒绝吧，Stark。”

“那我接受。”Tony说，“ **并且** 我同意让你走后门。买一送一！”

“太划算了。”Stephen同意道。

他们彼此陷入了令人愉悦的沉默，Stephen看着剩下的与会者和Anya热烈地讨论着，而Tony看着Stephen。

“有时我也会怀念这个。”过了一会儿Stephen低声说，朝Anya和其他人，那些科学家和医生们所在的地方点了点头。“我花费了那么多年的时间来学习如何治病救人，结果就那样被全部夺走了。但是，后来我意识到我现在也过得更好了。更好地获得力量，能拯救更多的生命，那就是我说的，更好的生活，现在。”他顿了顿，眯起眼凝视着Tony，用意味不明的眼神。“和人类相处得，也更好。”

Tony思绪万千。这不是生命莎士比亚之类的感慨，但 Stephen那带着醉意的独白如此发自肺腑。他知道对方不是那种轻易对人剖白内心表露情感的人，所以这样的对话少之又少，弥足珍贵。

“抱歉。”Stephen沉思了一会儿然后喃喃道。“听起来真蠢。一定是酒精在说话呢。”

“没事挺好的，”Tony安慰道，“我喜欢多愁善感。”因为那如此真实。因为他觉得自己或许有点儿爱上Stephen Strange了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony觉得包下一整个餐厅就是很好的礼物了并且沾沾自喜觉得扳回一城但我还是要说你这样子是比不过奇奇的你也不想想你用什么勾引了人家对方才答应让你付钱的……虽然包下餐厅搞得真的很像是要求婚（真的求婚就算你赢）。至于奇奇邀请了铁一起参加年会什么的，听起来真的很像另一个故事比如他们在还没有成为超级英雄之前就遇见了（两个混蛋对决？）最后奇奇借着酒劲一会儿多愁善感一会儿变小戏法怎么看都是在讨人欢心啊……


	3. Chapter 3

“上个礼拜我从瓦坎达给你带了点小东西来。”Tony嘴角含笑，手里捏着个纸袋子。

Stephen读了读纸袋上写的字皱了皱眉头。“你给我带了Panera。有想法。”他平静地说。“你知道从圣所走出去没几步就有一家，我——等一下， 瓦坎达有Panera面包连锁店吗？”

“我带的才不是Panera啦，笨蛋。这是我唯一能找到的包装袋子了，我——你就看看里面的东西。”

这会他们在Tony家里，筋疲力尽伤痕累累，尚在从之前和一群有魔法认知的人狼的战斗中恢复过来，那群人狼看上去简直是直接从幽灵万圣节的下水道里而不是其他任何一个他们已然所知的维度里头过来的。为了阻止他们对曼哈顿的攻击（而当Tony朝着这群人狼迎头痛击的时候他发现自己在无所事事地走神思考着为什么反派老师要选择在纽约发动袭击明明世界上有更多更适合的地方可以实施邪恶的作战计划），将他们圈到一起好让Stephen把他们送回毛茸茸的维度去并不是件容易的事情，但谢天谢地托Tony战甲的福还是搞定了。不过Stephen看起来需要缝上几针然后注射狂犬疫苗。收拾停当之后Tony累瘫在客厅的沙发上，而Stephen凭空从空气里抽出了几本看上去相当枯燥无味的书，在度过这漫长的一天后投入了放松和阅读。

Tony觉得现在是个把他之前几个月一直在搞的成果移交给Stephen的好时机了。

他的脚来回晃动，不知道自己在紧张什么；他感觉胃里有点翻腾，担心Stephen可能不喜欢这个礼物。也许他会拒绝礼物，拒绝他。Tony知道这种行为很蠢，而他是一个理性的、现实的人，不应该沿着这个坏思路想下去，但Stephen就是有这种让他紧张着慌的能力，搞得他像是在高中毕业舞会前夜。这可真蠢，Tony可真蠢，但他还是情不自禁地看着Stephen往那个Panera袋子里头看然后把里面的东西捞出来。

“是手套？”Stephen低声说，将纸袋放在一边，双手各拿着一只手套。他靠近观察了一下，用颤抖的手指摩挲着织物光滑的材质，那是用纳米技术所支撑的，Tony在瓦坎达技术的帮助下投入了好几个小时来完善它可以说是呕心沥血了。为Stephen而做，他的大脑在提醒他，然后Tony脑海中突然飞过了一个想法：此刻他的内心深处想要将他们彼此间原本保持的关系变得更深入一些，而手套就像是一种实体化的体现，能够证明Stephen是如何让他掉转了方向，仅仅通过让他做自己就改变了他的生活（how ass-backwards Stephen has turned his life by just being himself）。

“我希望你没有因为这个不是Panera而感到失望。”Tony说，“我为你设计的。能帮你，呃，你知道的。颤抖，还有其他之类的。试试看吧。”

Stephen默许了，将手套穿在手指上，然后拉下来直到完美地展开到手腕与小臂交接处。他的指尖依然清晰可见，织物在将他的手指包裹住之前就自行隐去了。

Tony用牙齿咬住下唇，眼睛不离Stephen一寸，观察着对方每一个细小的动作来判断他的反应。对方则低头凝视着自己的双手，眉头略锁，看着折磨了他双手如此之久的颤抖逐渐减弱，几乎使他的双手恢复如常。

“Tony……”他沉声道，抬头看了Tony一会儿，然后将目光转回自己的手。“怎么做到的？”

“科学的魔力。之前几个月我都在和Shuri合作，”Tony答道，“她帮我解决了一大部分难题，让我找到了使这项技术在识别有意识的运动行为的同时又抑制震颤的方法。这不能让颤抖完全停止，但可以让事情变得更为可控，希望是这样。另外即使戴着你的玄戒你也能穿得上它们。”

Stephen又盯着他看了，然后Tony迎上了他的目光，无法确定他脸上的情绪。是高兴吗？还是说Tony该死的搞砸了，跨过了他们彼此之间那条没法言说的界限——贯穿了他整个人生的另一条该死的界限。当Stephen慢慢举起双手，盯着它们，弯曲着手指然后又反复张开握紧的时刻，Tony脑子里全部是各种嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音和想法，填满了沉默。

“为什么？”Stephen最后开口问道。

这个问题Tony已经反复问了已经很多次了，在往返瓦坎达的航班上，在漫长的夜里花了无数时间在他的工作间研究之后，在清晨他业已醒来而Stephen仍在他身畔熟睡的时刻，而彼时对方头发翘起，口水在枕头上滴落。

“因为你是我的朋友啊。”Tony回答他，“因为，如果这能帮到你，那我还算是做了点对的事。你可以把它当成是你带我去参加年会的感谢回礼。”

“棒极了的感谢回礼。”

“通常我都不怎么敏锐。你应该知道的。”

“当然了。我怎么能指望Tony StarK不做点什么比发明一项新技术来感谢某人带来的一个美好夜晚更多的呢，”Stephen说道，眼珠自然地转动着，吐出一串话来。“你知道，大部分人会选择寄张贺卡，又或许送个花，如果他们真的很感激的话。”

“得了吧，现在我要为自己的名声辩护了。人们对我的期望很高的。”

“然而，”Stephen喃喃道，拉近他彼此的距离然后用几乎不再颤抖的手捧住了Tony的脸，“你总是能让我出乎意料。”

当Stephen用拇指抚过Tony的颧骨，他能感受到那手套柔软的质感，而对方就这样弯下腰来，在他唇上落下一个柔和的吻。

Tony用手捋上Stephen后颈的发际，将他拉得更低，愈发用力地加深了那个吻，感激着自己因和这个人融为一体而得到的一切。

\-------

“肯定是Joe赢。没有任何一个人能像他一样用那种方式来烹调牛肉啦。”

“呃——嗯，”Tony嘴里塞满了爆米花答道。“另一个人要肯定要淘汰了。你看到Scott Cona发现那个人 **又** 用了生洋葱时候的脸色了吗？人不能在同一个地方跌倒两次——他在想什么啊？”

“我不知道，Stark先生，”Peter回答说，“但其他评委都很喜欢他的作品啊。”

“走着瞧，你会看到的。”

Tony从Peter腿上放着的碗里又抓了一把爆米花塞进嘴里。他们坐在沙发上愉快地看着每位评委对选手们端上来的菜肴发表评论，认真考虑决定选谁在这轮主菜环节被淘汰。最后，Ted Allen把选手们叫回厨房向他们宣布不幸的消息。

“现在是真相揭晓时间，孩子！”Tony嘟囔着，眼睛紧盯屏幕。

“ **那么** ，”Ted Allen在电视里说着，“是谁的菜被 **放在了砧板上** 呢？”

Peter一阵紧张，Tony用手指捏着爆米花，Ted Allen打开不锈钢盖子露出了下面的盘子边，“ **Ayesha** **大厨** ，”Ted  Allen揭晓了谜底，“ **你被淘汰了** ！”

“什么！？”Tony大声说，生气地对着电视机把爆米花扔了出去，但爆米花却没有击中电视屏幕，而是找到了另一条路——径直地弹到了通过冒着闪光火花从传送门走出来走到Tony和Peter面前的Stephen Strange脸上。

Tony看着爆米花落在巫师的脚边，遇上了对方的目光，被他的突然出现吓了一跳。

“你也吃点儿？”过了一会他点了点头朝对方问道。“五秒倒数。快点急死人了。”

“过。”Stephen干巴巴地回应道。

“哦，嘿，额。”Peter结巴了，说，“巫师医生。”最后还是说了出来。

“Strange。”

“你说你还是我？”Peter问。

Stephen一只手无奈而疲惫地捂住了脸，“不是，我是说——天啊为什么我还得费心解释这个啊？”

Tony插话道：“可能你重新选一个更好的超级英雄花名这种事就不会那么频繁发生了。”

“是我没有接受十多年的教育拿到学位所以才没被叫成‘博士’的吗。”

“你是博士你是。我只是说，每次都先做自我介绍通常都会让事情变得简单得多啦。”Tony耸了耸肩把电视上正在播放的《厨艺大战》按了暂停然后又吃了一把爆米花。“那么，你去哪儿了？你迟到了——他们都已经到餐后甜点环节了。”

“我从一个朋友那里捎了点东西。”

“是什么好玩儿？和我们分享下？”Tony问。

“啊我也要看！”Peter蹦了起来。

“事实上，是给你的，Tony。”Stephen手指向内弯曲握住，一阵淡淡的绿色光芒从他的手掌四散开来。当他舒展手指时一块圆形物体落在在手掌当中。

他把那拿出来，Tony接了过去，眉头紧锁。这是……一块视同。一块扁平的、带着蚀刻泥板文字的石头。不可思议。

“哇哦，我一直想要……一块岩石，”Tony说，掩饰不住意兴阑珊。他把手中的石头翻了个面，“我迫不及待地想向所有朋友展示了。我打赌他们谁都没有这么棒的石头。他们会嫉妒死的。”

Tony用余光都能瞥到Peter皱着眉头看着石头时脸上的失望表情。Tony又抬头看了看Stephen，对方转过来也看着他。“这不仅是块石头。”Stephen回答说，从Tony手里把东西拿了回去，放回自己掌心。

“什么，这是个蕴含力量的石头吗？是什么特殊的巫师魔法石吗？”

“没错，确实。”他得说Stephen开始显得有点气急败坏于是他也按捺不住了，但对方在他还没来得及说话之前就开口打断了他，“它叫做‘极北之眼’。拥有引导你抵达你所有想去的地方或找到所有你想找到的人的力量。”

“所以，这是……什么，一枚超大号的心灵宝戒？我猜那个上世纪八十年代就有点过时了。”

“它不是 **心灵宝戒** 。”Stephen气呼呼的。

“那是个魔法八号球？如果我问它我想去吃饭它会告诉我到哪儿去吗？”

“不是，就是——这儿，我演示给你看，聪明蛋。”Stephen闭上眼睛深吸一口气，把石头拿给Tony看。那上面镌刻着八个比划尖尖的文字，其中一个指向了Tony的方向亮了起来，就和Stephen召唤它时一样散发出柔和的绿色光芒。Stephen睁开眼睛。“在脑海中问它一个问题，关于你所渴望的。符文会指引你的方向。这样——试一下。”

Tony对此深表怀疑但当对方递过来石头的时候他还是拿着了。他告诉自己 **所有事情都会有科学的解释的** ，然后拿着石头模仿Stephen的姿势。 **他应该还是有那么一个问题，要问的。**

他低头注视着石头，用眼睛盯着符文看；每个纹饰的末端都是交叉的几何形状，每一个图案的大相径庭。他对符号什么的有个粗浅认知，主要还是从一本Thor因阿斯加德荣耀的无限自豪而展示出来的北欧神话狗屁书里看来的——所以这是一个寻路纹章，尽管他很怀疑它的导航能力。好吧，石头，Tony想着，眯眼看着这个物体竭尽所能地将自己的思维能量投射到这个东西或者说是目前状况下能够投射的任何东西上面， **让我看看我渴望的是什么吧** 。

这个什么眼有那么一会儿毫无动静，而当Tony就要把Stephen的魔法狗屁糊上他的脸的时候，它开始发光了——期初十分微弱，接着渐渐变强，符文的尖角都向着Stephen所在的方向聚集了。

“你问了它什么？”Stephen问道。

“问它我晚餐要吃啥。显然它指向了楼下街角的餐厅。”Tony迅速答道，试图挽回一点面子，并希望自己脖子上可以的红晕赶紧他妈的消失。

Stephen嗤之以鼻。“也就你会用魔法神器来做这么普通的事情。”

“你送我这个做什么呢，所以？”

“ **等价交换（Quid pro quo）** 。我恨感激你送我你做的手套；而且，既然你每次都怀疑我的魔法，我想我得给你弄点魔法的东西来玩。我想你会发现科学有时候也并不能解释所有一切。”

“行吧，那，下次我在沃尔玛超市里迷路的时候我得确保我带上了这个这样它就能告诉我怎么才能走出去了。”

Stephen再嗤了一声。他走到Peter另一边，在沙发上靠着靠垫坐下，把脚搭在茶几上。“我们要继续看餐后甜点环节吗？”

Tony没有仔细分析他说的话，只是盯着这个极北之眼看着。罗盘仍然指向Stephen所在的方向，但是放光的符文尖尖的形状变了，仿佛在跟着对方转一般。他感觉为例翻腾起一阵温暖的扭曲感；他试着不要去想，尽管他十分确切地明白了这其中的含义。

当他抬起头来发现Peter正低头盯着那块石头，嘴唇呶成一个“O”的了解状，眼神在Tony和Stephen之间来回扫视；Tony把石头放在自己膝盖上而Stephen还没来得及看清发生了什么，绿色的光芒就从这眼中消失了。“好的，好吧，给我点时间。”他说道，抓过遥控器按下开关。

“我可以也试试这个吗，Stark先生？”Peter在边上小声说。

Tony把石头递给他，“别客气孩子，但是把你的嘴闭上。”他小声回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：本部分的Tony也太……贴心了……我捂住心口哭泣……虽然是争强好胜傻兮兮的要跟人家比什么送礼谁厉害，但是送出去的东西真的非常用心了，说实话，你不只是为了赢才送这么贴心的礼物的吧……一定是早有预谋的对不对！
> 
> 至于奇奇送的……是的你们应该发现了，送了一块就和杰克船长的罗盘差不多作用的石头！能够指向你心之所向之处！其实标题的True North就来源于此了。我的理解是，一方面这是奇奇送出的珍贵礼物，告诉对方怎样可以认清自己的内心；另一方面指北的方向，指的其实就是彼此的方向，他们就是彼此的归途。一起看电视的感觉真的好温馨，你们没事的时候原来就窝在一起看厨师节目吃爆米花的吗？也太可爱了！


	4. （四）完

当Stephen毫无预兆地再次出现在他工作室里的时候Tony还在考虑下一步要送给这个人什么礼物。

“你能和普通人一样走前门吗？”Tony问道，放下手中的焊丝机器，把防护面罩向上打开。

Stephen忽略了他的建议。“我想带你去一个地方。”他说。

“呃，就现在？”

Stephen习惯性地看了看手上坏掉的腕表意识到那仍然是坏的，然后将目光移向Tony工作台边上的电子钟上。“有那么点儿，是的。如果你可以来的话。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“Friday，”他对无处不在的AI喊道，“取消今晚所有计划。”

“没问题Sir。”Friday轻松答道。

“你有安排了？”Stephen问。

“没什么要紧事。只是和某个政客一起吃个饭。我让Friday稍后另行安排。”

Tony站起来摘下防护面罩放在一边，把转椅踢回工作台下面。“我先洗个澡，换掉这身衣服，然后就可以走了。”

“我到客厅等你。”

 

  
四十五分钟后，Tony走进开在他客厅里的传送阵，步入了意大利的暮色之中。他打量了一下周围的环境，而Stephen跟着他然后关上了他们身后的传送门。他们此刻坐在一艘停靠在一个小小港口的船上，四周环绕着的是连绵起伏的山丘、古朴的建筑以及平静的阵阵浪涛响声。

在他们四周，万物都被暮光渲染成了沉沉的深蓝色调；在远处，柔和的金色透过坐落在蜿蜒山坡上的小房子的窗户照射出来，闪烁着微小的光芒。路边温暖的街灯照亮了水面，仿佛将金色的油彩倾入了大海，将它绘就为色彩斑斓的画卷，层层叠叠的房屋全都散发着温润的光亮。Tony可以看到人们在水畔的人行道上散步徘徊；这样一个地方是如此之小，然而却并未如同他乍看之下所想的那般是个沉睡的沿海小镇——它令人惊讶地充满了活力。

他发现Stephen在他身后四处走动，而对方的眼波从眉间眼角流淌着看向自己。在他们的周围，小小的蜡烛悬浮在空中而Stephen令每一根的灯芯都燃起了火焰，柔和的闪光将整艘小船照亮，给小船带来了令人无法捉摸而又难以置信的梦幻气氛；Tony从不知道Stephen还能如此浪漫。

“我喜欢这里的氛气氛，但你就不怕所有人都会，呃， ** **注意到**** 我们吗？”Tony问道，手指朝着熙熙攘攘的河畔小路那方向比划着。

Stephen转身面对他然后移动着自己的双手好像准备好施展某种咒语一般，接着Tony突然被玻璃碎裂的声音所包围，感觉自己仿佛正被某种东西吸入。这是一个快速而超越现实的瞬间，而当它结束时周围的一切看起来都与方才别无二致。

“我们在镜面维度中了，现在，”Stephen答道，转过去面对剩下的蜡烛并将其继续点亮。“我们隐藏在他们的视野里，而他们看到的只是一艘空船。”

“喔噢，真变态，”Tony笑着回应，“就好像我们在公共场合似的但也同时又没有。”

“嗯唔。”

Tony在随意地铺散在甲板上的其中一块毯子上坐了下来。片刻之后Stephen加入了他，点燃的蜡烛此刻都漂浮在他们四周，就静静围绕在Tony身边。

“饿么？”对方扬了扬眉问道。

“饿死了。”

Stephen笑了。他挥动双手在他们面前快速地划着圆圈，形成了一小片火花就跟传送法阵的光芒类似。就在Tony眨眼之前那里还什么都没有；而就在他那一眨眼之后，就在那么一微秒之后，面前的毯子上就出现了一只掀开了的野餐篮，里面装满了Tony最喜欢的吃的。Stephen从篮子里掏出一支葡萄酒接着变出两只酒杯，用手指捏住了杯柄将葡萄酒倒了进去。

一只杯子朝Tony飘来，他伸手接住，尽量阻止自己将内心所想的 ** **这他妈怎么回事**** 表现出来，因为，事实上，他应该已经 ** **习惯**** 于此了。他知道他应该——他也一直在观察着这该死的、见鬼的名副其实的 ** **法师，**** 而过去的几个月中他的生活因对方而经历了他有史以来曾经历过的绝对最最令人意想不到的时刻，但这简直棒呆了（糟透了）。Stephen是那样全心投入，全力以赴。

“好吧，”Tony气鼓鼓地说，“好吧，这 ** **太**** 不公平了。”他从来都当不了优雅的失败者，但在 ** **这个**** 沉重打击就是在他的骄傲上画了下一笔。他绝对不是在噘嘴。自己一直就是这么个表情的！

“什么不公平？”Stephen报以不解，眉头疑惑地皱起，表现得仿佛把他们自己通过某个混蛋巫师虫洞一路运到意大利然后变出一场世界上最浪漫的船上野餐这件事也没什么大不了的一般。

“  ** **你**** ，动用了你那狗屁魔兽世界的力量。一点都不公平。”Tony举起双手。“我放弃。你赢了。我没法打败这个。”

“打败什么？”

Tony盯着他，嘴巴张开。“你——你现在不是他妈的在跟我比吗？你赢了……我们一直在做的 ** **事**** 。你超过我了。我占不了上风。“

Stephen茫然地看着他。“我不知道我们是一直在做某件‘事’？”

“你开玩笑呢吧，”Tony说，“就是这个我们一直在比赛的游戏。你，我，所有这些礼物，租下一整个餐厅，参加年会活动和旅行——这件 ** **事**** 。”

一只手落在Tony的身上——指尖缠绕着伤痕的手，Stephen诚恳地凝视着他。“对于这样如此聪明非凡的人，你有时真是 ** **笨**** （thick）得要命，Tony。”他缓缓说道。

“受宠若惊。”Tony的声音中的讽刺显然差不多和Stephen所想的一样浓（thick）。

“我不是在跟你玩什么游戏。” Stephen说，“从来没有。”

“那么，这算什么？”Tony指指Stephen，然后指指自己。“ ** **我们**** 又算什么？”

“ ** **这**** 就是我你一直想要试着告诉你的，我对 ** **我们**** 可以是什么这件事是怎样想的。”Stephen停下来，组织着语言。“我 ** **希望**** 我们是什么样的，这件事。”

“太好了。”Tony以手扶额，被自己的愚蠢惊到了。“太好了，现在我觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋了。我一直把这当成了某种‘我能做得你好’的比赛，而你早就到这儿了——等一下，”他停下来，瞬间石化，看着Stephen睁大了眼睛，“你一直都是在我向我 ** **求爱**** ？”

“过去的几个月我一直是，没错。”Stephen回答说，恼怒地打断了他，“感谢你发现了。”

“我……”Tony说，声音中显然全是难以置信。

“你。”

“被追求了。”

“是。”

“你想要一段恋爱关系。”

“就是这个意思。”

“比如，不仅仅是性爱。”

“我希望仍然包括此事，但是没错是的。”

“我们。约会。”

“那就是我的最终目的。”Stephen说着，微笑道。“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“ ** **愿意**** ？”他将手指在Stephen的手上划过，对方的手弯曲起来握住了他的，然后Tony发出不敢置信的笑声。“苍天啊，我这几个月除了这个简直别无他想。”

Stephen垂下头，脸上露出一丝释然。“太好了。”他喃喃道。

“等一下。”Tony伸手用拇指和食指抬起Stephen的下巴，看着他的眼睛。“你是害怕我会拒绝你？”

“我曾考虑过你会拒绝的可能性，是的。我想也许你会满足于就那么单纯地继续我们那些没有添加浪漫元素的安排，或者说考虑到也许你才刚结束了一段长期的关系所以可能暂时没有另觅一段忠诚关系的需要。”

“什么，你就没有问问你的水晶球，看看我会说什么吗？”

“你总是在改变之中，Tony。”Stephen说，“我永远无法确定地看到你会做什么，只能看到你可能采取的方式。你是个谜。”

“那么关于那个事，在泰坦星上。关于你看到我们与Thanos战斗的所有可能结果，你看到了什么？”

“一千四百万种不同的未来。在几乎所有可能的时间里，我发现自己爱上了你。”Stephen停顿了一下，“但我只有一次—— ** **我们**** 也——永远只会有一次——机会。在这一个里。”

“那么我猜我们最好把这一个变成比较好的一个。”Tony答道，将手弯到Stephen的脖子后面将他拉进了一个吻。他可以感觉到Stephen的双唇在他自己的唇上微笑着，对方期初只是温柔地回应着，接着渐渐将这个吻不断加深延长，只剩下纯粹的气息挥之不去。

Stephen的手沿着Tony的胸口抚着，他的手掌平坦而温暖令人想要全部接受，接着那手继续向上直至托住了Tony的脸，将他拉近，给予他愈发 ** **用力**** 的亲吻。Tony向后倒去，用自己的肘部支撑着身体，Stephen跨过Tony，双膝跪在他双腿两侧，慢慢地引导他向后躺在垫子上。Tony甚至有点过于顺从了，他忽略了自己还躺在甲板上，上面还摆着装满了酒液的玻璃杯，只想完完全全屈服于此，孤独地，望着他的眼睛。

“就等一秒钟。”他对Stephen说，翻身起来一只手攥住一个杯子，一口喝掉了那仿佛饱含着大学新生在参加预热赛时所能爆发的所有力量的酒，然后用手背擦掉了嘴角多余的部分，接着把喝空了的玻璃杯放回原处。“现在我们到哪儿了……”

Tony翻身将Stephen扑倒在甲板上，再次将他们的嘴唇重合在一起，有意无视了Stephen在他做出这动作时的白眼。Stephen接过了控制权并加深了这个吻，以一种缓曲折的节奏，仿佛是在孜孜不倦地探索Tony的唇舌。他将Tony的下唇用唇颚吮住，用舌头扫过，饮下了Tony喉咙里发出的低沉的呼啸呻吟。

“操，”Tony喘着气而Stephen终于脱开了这个吻，接着开始用温热的、张开的唇亲吻他的下巴。他双手向下拉着Stephen长袍上系着的腰带，解开，脱掉，尽可能地除去他们身上有所阻碍的东西。“你为什么会系那么多他妈的 ** **腰带**** ？”他低声咆哮。

Stephen不动声色地笑了但并没有阻止他的侍弄。他简单地挥了挥手，腰带们就自己解散了， Tony将它们脱下来，拉开Stephen的长袍将其从他的肩头扯掉。他很感激今天那件斗篷显然是被留在了别处——他不确定自己此刻能习惯被斗篷注视着做他们现在要做的事情。

Stephen在他的喉头落下一吻接着啃了一记，用牙齿轻轻滚动咬啮着Tony的皮肤，用舌头滑过表面。在他们之前做过的几个月时间里，Stephen总是一丝不苟地刻下他的标记，小心翼翼地确保不要留在Tony无法隐藏的地方，因为彼时他们之间还没有任何关系。Tony只属于他自己而非任何人。但是，现在，Stephen在他的喉间留下了灼伤般的痕迹，因为现在Tony是 ** **他的**** 了。仿佛有一股火焰在Tony的肚子里点燃，越过大脑，直冲向他的阴/茎令他感觉比以往任何时刻都还要难捱，因为现在他属于Stephen了，就像Stephen也属于他一样。颈上的吻痕瘀伤就像是法师对世界发出的宣告——这个男人属于 ** **我**** 。

法师的长袍落在地上被完全遗忘了，而Tony迅速脱掉了自己的衬衫。他想要去触摸，想要去探索Stephen的身体，就如同这是第一次一般即便他们已经这样做了几个月，因为这 ** **感觉**** 就像是第一次，又一次的。双手滑过Stephen坚实的胸膛，手指在业已挺立的乳尖来回磋磨，接着抚过他紧绷的小腹，绕到他的背后摩挲然后捏住了他的臀部，直到将他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起而Stephen的硬挺就磨蹭着他自己的。Tony因此发出连绵的呻吟，而Stephen以同样的低吟交缠回荡。

“天啊，我需要——要你摸摸我。”Tony呻吟道，声音几乎低不可闻。

Stephen的手在彼此身体间往返溯回，Stephen隔着Tony的裤子抚摩着，手掌在他身上游移着；接着裤子边消失了——一个小把戏，使他显得像个坏胚子。于是Tony将自己的臀部蹭上了Stephen的身体好让他们的分身重新彼此研磨这样他就能欣赏到对方因此而不住溢出的声音。他撕扯着Stephen裤子上的腰带，手指不停摸索着，接着发现自己的双手被定住了。

Tony低头瞥了一眼看到一圈明亮橙色符文闪烁着环绕着他的手腕，使他的双手移动不能。Stephen往回一拉，Tony的手腕便被他握在了手中，钉在了头顶上方；随着对方手指一阵挥动，符文被类似的魔法绳索取代，束缚住了他。

“你已经做得够多了，”Stephen在他耳畔低声呢喃，语调深沉。“今晚让我来照顾你吧。”

Tony从来都无法对此说不。他由着Stephen将自己双臂拉过头顶上，将手腕紧紧地绑在一起。他任凭Stephen扯下了他的裤子并快速地丢在一边，将他胀痛的器官暴露了在夜晚凉爽的空气之中。Tony任由Stephen拨弄挑逗，用拇指在他滚烫的顶端时轻时重地研过，用手指在他的两腿之间上下游曳，令他在绝望中无助地扭动并翘起臀部。他就是任对方这么做了，因为他了解Stephen享受这控制的感觉，了解他喜欢按照自己的方式行事然后看着Tony骚动和乞求，而Tony ** **爱**** 死了这个。

Stephen在Tony的小腹上啄下一个又一个如火的热吻，接着停下来吮吸着他的臀部直到红痕泛出。他的一只手掌环绕在Tony的分身上，然后将那吞进嘴里，舌头在顶打转，沿着静脉一路蔓延。他的双颊因吸吮而凹陷，缓缓的，慢慢的将整个全部都含入，他的喉咙将小Tony紧紧包裹，而眼睛却聚焦着上方，然后与Tony的深沉的目光相遇。窒息般的呻吟从Tony的唇间滑落，他无法抑制、不由自主地进到Stephen的口中，臀部翻滚蠕动只是他是如此近了，可以感觉到腹中热潮汹涌，Stephen差不多已经将他逼到了边缘——然后它消失了。Tony的硬挺从Stephen口中毫无预兆地抽离，而来自对方口中温暖潮湿的热量消失了，徒留他胀痛而被晾在那里，并且，老天，要不是他的双手还被束缚着，他一定会立刻跳起来给他一拳的。

“Stephen，”他喘着气说，喊着对方的名字，唇瓣发出一串呜咽声，“操我都已经——”

“你说什么？”Stephen问道，朝着Tony的颈间呼出灼热地气息然后在那儿嵌下一吻。

“我说，操我。”

“再说一次。”拇指绕着Tony的一个乳头揉擦，令它挺立起来；旋即手指被Stephen的嘴所取代，舌头浇灌过业已僵硬的蓓蕾。

Tony知道Stephen希望他说些什么，如果这代表着他能最终得到他所渴求的解脱，那么他太愿意缴械投降了。“请你，”他默然接受了，“求你，操我。我要你。”

“很好。”Stephen说着将自己的外裤和内衣除去，双手各握住一条Tony的腿将它们打开然后在两腿之间安顿下来。Tony用腿缠住Stephen的腰部，脚跟深深扣住对方的后背将彼此的身体哑得更紧，令他们的性器相互厮磨。

“操，”Tony呜咽着仿佛就像这是他唯一能吐出的字句因为他的大脑正在短暂地陷入所有Stephen的手和嘴同时给他的身体带来的感觉的无限循环之中，“你有没有——”

他的话被出现在Stephen的手中的安全套所打断了而法师显然比他想得更快一步。“你当然能了。”Tony嗤了一声。包装被迅速撕开并丢弃而对方将安全套缓缓戴到自己的阴茎上。

Stephen对着他狡黠一笑，口中低吟，伸出两个手指慢慢画圈。Tony欣喜看着手指上渐渐涂满了泛着光泽的润滑剂。Stephen把手指递到Tony的穴口，逗弄了一会然后推了进去。

Tony的头靠在垫子上紧紧咬住下唇，手指在他体内缓缓抽动，时而伸展向内研磨。Stephen重复着相同的律动，于是更多的润滑从甬道溢出，温暖而浓稠绵密。

“我需要你进来。”Tony低吟道，腿靠着Stephen的腰。“求你。”

Stephen点了点头，开始将自己慢慢向里推。缚住Tony手腕的魔法绑带释开了他，Tony立即将双手环绕上Stephen的脖子，吮吻着他，凶狠而热烈地啃咬着他。Stephen的舌头随着撞击以一种稳定的节奏同时在他身上游走。

“你真是妙不可言。”Tony喘着气打断了这个吻，并在他的一语将毕时将近窒息——Stephen击中了他体内那个完美的所在。

Stephen没有回应，只是更加猛烈地用力着，用一只手夹在当中握着Tony性器橹动，体贴地侍弄着，在Tony的颈间亲吻着。随着律动的节奏加快，Tony紧紧攫住对方的肩膀然后咬了下去，呻吟着，扭动着，倚在他身上。

他心中的那物事律动得更快，Stephen的呼吸突然爆发出来，Tony绝望地凝视着他。他可以感受到对方高潮的积聚，于是他再次绞紧了他的肚子，而这回Stephen不停地触摸抚摩着他 ——拇指在抬起头的性器前端的小缝上熟练地拨弄，意识到Tony的每一次呼吸，每一个动作，都与他完全融合。

Tony哭喊了出来，他到了，在将所有覆上对面这男人的手和他自己的腹上的时刻。Stephen并没有停下来，只是越来越剧烈地抽动，双手握住Tony的两团软肉，带着快要弄伤他的激情。随着高潮逐渐临近，他的节奏愈发狂乱，Tony能感觉到他浑身颤抖而自己的穴口紧收，Stephen在他体内释放了。

他们一起沦陷，呼吸依然艰难，而Stephen将Tony拉回自己的胸前，以一种保护的姿势将他圈在怀里，将一个纯洁的吻落在他留在Tony脖子上的那个紫色瘀痕上。

他将鼻子埋进Tony后颈的发间，柔软的呼吸温暖地吹向对方。Stephen用一只手环绕着Tony的腰，拇指懒洋洋地在Tony腹上抚过他皮肤上的点点红痕。

“你知道的，”Tony低声道，“在那一千四百万个未来中，我也会爱你。”

Stephen微笑着靠在他的脖子上。“你会么？”

“嗯。但我很高兴在这一个未来里能拥有你。”

一个吻被印上了他的皮肤，于是Tony明白 Stephen对此赞同。

 

 

当次日清晨Stephen将他们传送回圣殿时，他们仍然衣衫不整，脏兮兮的看上去就像是他们在船上干了整整一夜，他们到那里的时候发现Wong和Peter正盯着笔记本电脑玩Portal。

“嗯。你在这里做什么，孩子？”Tony问，突然 ** **非常**** 清楚地意识到他和Stephen两人此刻是怎么个样子。

Peter和Wong举目四顾，游戏暂时被遗忘了，他们看到了刚刚回来的两人。

“我过来向Strange先生请教一点事情但他不在，然后Wong，是的，所以我们最后就选择了随便看看。”他指着笔记本电脑的屏幕，“我正在向他展示Portal。无论如何，Stark先生你们去哪儿了？而且为什么你们…… ”Peter古怪地嘟囔了一声，“穿着对方的裤子？”

“该死的。”Tony咒骂道，突然意识到为什么他的裤子今天在他身上显得长到可疑。作为回应Stephen也盯着自己的腿。然后意识到，他们着急忙慌地穿上衣服回家之时一定是穿错了衣服。

“唔。”Stephen用一只手无奈地揉了揉后颈。

张着嘴， Peter脸上划过了然的光芒。

“ ** **我知道了！**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇作品是献给iridian的，她把我和她一起拖上了这艘船并说服我写了这一篇。太喜欢ironstrange之间这种令人难以置信但又乐见其成的吵吵闹闹啦！对任何出现的偏离个性的描述说个抱歉——这是我第一次写关于MCU的同人文，而我还在探索尝试所有的个性和其他的描写。  
> 另外，Stephen就是从Nina the Conjuror那里拿来了极北之眼，为了送给Tony。  
> 你们也可以通过推特或tumblr找到我，来和我聊聊关于这对cp的事哦。


End file.
